A Kiss
by samurai-ashes
Summary: [KagomexKikyou] Kikyou sneaks up on Kagome in the woods.


_**

ashes does not own InuYasha, these characters, or anything else that would be anywhere near related to ownership. This is not for profit, only fan entertainment purposes.

**_

* * *

**- author says... -**  
Ha! There is a theme to this... anything InuYasha could dream of doing... Kikyou can do better. XD That's actually amusing, because I'm not a big fan of Kikyou... she irks me (am a KagomexInuYasha fan, personally, so you can imagine the ways she gets on my bad side). Yea, this was my first FxF, so... Yea. 

* * *

"There you are," Kikyou said, sneaking up behind Kagome. Kagome gasped and ran forward a few feet, turning to face Kikyou. "Kagome, is it not?" 

"What do you want?" Kagome asked; her voice portrayed courage, but she was shaking like a leaf. 

"Only to understand why you are so special; will you not do me that simple favor?" 

Kagome stared. "Why would anything about me be important to you?" 

Kikyou shook her head. "I don't seek to explain myself, I came for answers." 

"Well… then… what would this favor require?" Kagome asked timidly. "I don't have to, you know, die or anything like that, would I?" 

Kikyou smiled. "Certainly not." Kagome found that Kikyou's smile was a lovely thing; she had never seen the priestess smile before. "But it will require you to come closer; even with my hands outstretched I cannot touch you." Kikyou reached out to prove her point. 

"How close?" 

"You need not be frightened; I will not harm you." 

Kagome said sternly, "Then just answer my question." 

Kikyou grew impatient and walked to Kagome, close enough to touch Kagome's shoulder. "A kiss," she said softly. 

"A kiss?" Kagome questioned in shock. "I haven't even kissed a boy yet, wouldn't it be strange to kiss a woman?" Kagome found that Kikyou was only looking at her as she rambled. "But… is that all you really want from me?" Kikyou nodded. Kagome stood silent in thought. "I guess… it can't hurt…" 

Kikyou's lips were pressed to Kagome's before the sentence was finished; Kagome was surprised to find that despite the slight chill, the act was not at all unpleasant. Kikyou wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close, their bodies touching. Kagome was almost sad when it was over and Kikyou stepped away. 

"Hm," Kikyou mused. "You are quite a lovely and stern young lady; those are often endearing qualities in a person." 

Kagome blushed. "I'm not really all that special; everyone just seems to think so." 

"Nonsense; just by touching you I can feel you are unique." Kikyou touched Kagome's cheek, and despite herself, Kagome leaned into the touch, sighing and closing her eyes. "You have an energy to you." 

"Thank you," Kagome said softly. Neither woman moved. 

Kikyou asked quietly, "Do you like my touch?" 

"Yes; it's almost comforting," Kagome answered. 

"That also makes you an unpredictable child." Kikyou leaned in to kiss Kagome again, and Kagome threw her arms around Kikyou, trying to get closer. She felt Kikyou's lips curl into a smile, and Kagome pulled away. 

She asked, "What makes you smile?" 

"I have not been so eagerly received in some time; it's nice." 

"Oh." Kagome felt somewhat silly. "I'm at a loss for words," she admitted with some embarrassment. 

Kikyou laughed softly. "Then don't speak." She kissed Kagome a third time, moving her hands down the younger woman's back, reaching down to rest on her ass. Kikyou leaned down, moving her mouth to Kagome's neck; Kagome leaned her head back, trying to make her neck as accessible to Kikyou as possible. Kagome sighed, her knees seeming to weaken. Kikyou held Kagome close, helping keep her standing. Her other hand pushed Kagome away, close enough so her lips never left Kagome's skin yet far enough away that Kikyou could reach beneath Kagome's top, her hands brushing along the skin of Kagome's stomach. Kagome's breath quickened against the touch, and her heart seemed to skip a beat as Kikyou's hand moved up further, nearer Kagome's breasts. She closed her eyes; she was sure that between Kikyou's kisses to her neck and hand beneath her shirt that she would fall to the ground, support or no: she would simply melt. 

There was a rustle in the bushes, interrupting the moment, and Kagome was brought back from her near-euphoric state as an unmistakable voice shouted, "Whoa!" Kagome gasped and struggled to stand straight; Kikyou's lips lingered on Kagome's skin momentarily before stepping away from the girl. Kagome felt her cheeks burning with a blush as she mustered the courage to look over and see Inuyasha standing dumbfounded in the bushes, his eyes darting back and forth between the two women with eyes so wide they were comparable to an owl's. 

"Thank you," Kikyou said to Kagome, her voice almost seeming smug and amused. Kagome stopped staring at Inuyasha to look at the priestess. "Goodbye, child." Kikyou gave Kagome one last lingering kiss, flicking her tongue teasingly along Kagome's lips before she turned to leave. 

It may have been Kagome's imagination, but she was sure that Kikyou looked pointedly at Inuyasha before she walked away and disappeared into the trees. 

-end- 


End file.
